Awas Ada Orgil!
by niichigo
Summary: Nggak nyambung sama judul./Kisah tentang Antonim, lontong balap dan Reunian yang diambil dari video/ Warning: gaje, jayus, OOC. Nekat baca, silakan. Yang nggak ngakak kotak tertawanya rusak*?* :DD


**Eyeshield 21 **(c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata.

**Awas Ada Orgil! **(c) salma.n

**Warning**(s): OOC, Oc, jiplak lewat video yang kebetulan lewat, AN, dikit, humor garing, boso ancur sama ababil.

**kolomcurhatS: **Fic ini cuma buat lucu-lucuan ples khusus buat kakak-kakak yang UN maupun UASBN. Kalo ngadepin ujiannya gak usah deg-degan. Tenang, bukan dikerjakan melain diadepin ya*lempar*.

* * *

><p><strong>Antonim.<strong>

Di sebuah pojokan kota, terdapat sekolah yang nggak seberapa begitu terkenal. Jadi nggak salah juga kalo murid-muridnya pada nggak ada yang dateng.

Salah satunya ada seorang guru yang terkenal sabarnya bernama Kakkei. Gurunya ganteng, mantep jaya sentosa polpolan ples puinter. Tapi Kakkei mesti nggak dateng pas Jumat. Soalnya Kakkei mau Jumat'an sama Ki Joko Stupid, Kakkei udah taubat pas diputusin sama Maki. Soalnya pas White Day, Kakkei kasih Maki coklat yang dicemplungin ke air. Terus pas ditanya kenapa, Kakkei cuma bilang; lha, ini 'kan ciri khas Poseidon? Nah, habis itu Maki langsung lempar paku ke Kakkei.

"Nah! Anak-anak, saya Kakkei yang akan mengajar! Saya absen dulu yaa!" ujar Kakkei. Sementara dua orang murid yang disahuti pak Kakkei cuma diem. Ada yang ngupil, ada yang bikin video lypsing featuring Briptu Norman.

"Bapak absen, Sartono?"

"Kagak masuk paaak! Bapaknya nyungsep ke septi tank!" ujar Mizumachi dengan pedenya. Bapaknya Sartono yang masih nyungsep langsung batuk-batuk.

"Ngartini?"

"Ngartini lagi lomba Kartinian pak! Namanya aja Ngartini, nyenggol dikit ama Kartini paaak!" ucap Kotaro cepat.

"Oiya ya, lha wong yang hadir cuma dua orang... Yo wes, nama orang itu... Mizumachi, yang itu namanya daun lantaro...,"

"PAK! KOTARO PAK! Nggarai tak sawat watu ae kon pak!" protes Kotaro sambil ngomong boso jowo.

"Oya... Betul, Kotaro. Maaf ya nak, tadi keinget kucing bapak yang ngidam ama daun lontaro," Kakkei meminta maaf, "Nah, hari ini kita akan belajar... Apa hayo?" tanya pak Kakkei.

"Pak, pak," Mizumachi langsung angkat tangan, "Kita mau belajar apa hayo kan?" tanya Mizumachi pede.

"Ndasmu peyang!" ejek Kakkei sambil mukul Mizumachi pake kaleng.

"Saye ngerti pak!" gantian Kotaro yang ngangkat tangan, "Belajar nyanyi lypsing pak!" jawab Kotaro dengan pedenya. Briptu Norman langsung nembak Kotaro.

"Sedeng kabeh, sedeng kabeh," ujar Kakkei, "Anak-anak, kita itu mau belajar Antoniiim!" ujar Kakkei lagi.

"Loh pak, ngapain Anto dibelajarin?" tanya Mizumachi polos.

"Permisi, punya clurit nggak?" tanya Kakkei kepada Mizumahi.

"Punya, banyak tuh di rumah," ucap Mizumachi. "buat apa pak?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Buat mecahin kepala orang yang namanya Mizumachi," jawab Kakkei singkat. Langsung aja Mizumachi minta ampun pake gayanya Sule*?*.

"Ya udah. Gini, antonim itu lawan kata," ujar Kakkei, "Jadi, kalo bapak ngasih kata, kalian langsung nerjemahin ke lawan katanya ya!" suruh Kakkei. Kotaro dan Mizumachi mengangguk.

"Besar!"

"Kecil,"

"Tinggi,"

"Pendek,"

"Bodoh,"

"Pinter,"

Akhirnya Kakkei memberi beberapa kata yang akan diterjemahkan oleh Kotaro dan Mizumachi. Hingga akhirnya tak terasa dua jam mereka berdebat.

"Nah anak-anak, pelajarannya udah selesai ya!" ujar Kakkei menutup pelajaran.

"Nah bapak-bapak, pelajarannya belum selesai ya," ujar Kotaro dan Mizumachi kompak. Kakkei segera mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Loh, kenapa ikut-ikutan? Udah selesai," ujar Kakkei.

"Loh, kenapa nggak ikut-ikut? Belum selesai,"

"Heh, ini udah selesai goblok!" ujar Kakkei mulai marah.

"Heh, ini belum selesai pintar!"

"WOI! Pelajaran antonimnya udah bubar! Nggak usah pake nerjemahin lagi!"

"WOI! Pelajaran sinonimnya belum bubar! Pake nerjemahin lagi!"

"AAA! Aku jadi gila nih!"

"AAA! Kita jadi waras nih!"

"DIAAAM!"

"BERISIK!"

Akhirnya Kakkei dimasukkan ke Universitas Gawat Darurat gara-gara mulut Kotaro dan Mizumachi. Lalu, kucingnya Kakkei jadi ngidam daun lantaro lagi ples teh poci. Wah, kata-katanya nyenggol dikit sama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Lontong Balap.<strong>

* * *

><p>Karena lagi bosan, Hiruma dan Yamato mampir ke selokan belakang sekolah. Nyari wuwu.<p>

Eh, salah ngetik. Maksudnya, Hiruma dan Yamato mampir ke warungnya Pak Wawan yang kerap dipanggil cak Waw, diucapinnya cak Wo. Dengan bermodal wajah tua ditambah baju ala tukang tesate, cak Wo mendapatkan free pass GEMBEL dari Peppy The Xproler. Yang dapat digunakan untuk para gembel-gembel seantero Indonesia. Bahkan untuk membuat free pass GEMBEL itu sendiri harus ke kantor utamanya; di tong sampah.

Karena warung cak Wo termasuk lesehan, Hiruma secara leluasa mengangkat kakinya sambil ngorek mulutnya. Soalnya kalo ngorek kuping nanti bisa ditendang Musashi, karna Hiruma bisa di-cap plagiat sama Musashi.

"Eh, Hiruma. Katanya di sini makanannya enak-enak ya? Emang apa aja sih yang disajiin di sini?" tanya Yamato kepada Hiruma.

"Disini yang paling terkenal ya cuma lontong balap khas cak Wo, jeh," jawab Hiruma.

"Lha emang, lontong balap itu isinya apa aja? Kayak salad ya?" tanya Yamato yang mustahil sekali untuk lontong balap bagi yang ngetik.

"Lontong balap kayak salad ngimpi tu pembuatnya," jawab Hiruma, "Lontong balap itu isinya lontong, tauge, tahu goreng, lentho, bawang goreng, kecap dan sambal. Dicampur menjadi satu membentuk kekuatan bulan," ucap Hiruma ngimpi.

"Wah, ketularan Molormoon," ucap Yamato menambahi.

"Sailormon dodol," tukas Hiruma membetulkan.

"Eh, cewek-cewek dari daerah sini cantik-cantik ya," ucap Yamato sedari melihat sekelilingnya.

"Iyo, tapi kadang ana seng asu," ucap Hiruma dengan bahasa jawa kasar.

"Guk, guk, opo rek, celuk-celuk jenengku?" tiba-tiba, Cerberus yang bisa berdiri datang begitu namanya dipanggil. Singkatnya, nama asli Cerberus; Asu SuaSembada.

.

Karena menunggu terlalu lama, Hiruma mencoba memanggil pak-pak yang jualan di lesehan tersebut.

"Cak Wo, Cak wo!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang pak-pak tua khas tukang jualan sate datang dengan kopyah hitamnya.

"Opo rek?" tanya Cak Wo.

"Cak, aku sama temenku pengen pesen lontong balap cak," ucap Hiruma sedari menunjuk-tunjuk Yamato.

"Oke jeh," jawab Cak Wo sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

"Eh cak Wo, gimana usaha sampeyan? Tambah majukah?" tanya Yamato kepada Cak Wo.

"Yaa... Mau gimana lagi. Orang-orang Indonesia sekarang udah ketagihan sama Pizza, burger de el el. Apalagi Semanggi Surabaya, sekarang sudah sangat langka. Itu lihat aja, konsernya Justin Bieber aja orang Indonesia pada desek-desakkan. Nah, gantian konsernya Didi Kempot aja datengnya cuma setengah orang," ucap Cak Wo. Didi Kempot yang lagi nyanyi Stasiun Balapan langsung kepelindes kereta.

"Owalah yo...," ucap Yamato miris.

Akhirnya Cak Wo pergi untuk menyiapkan lontong balap. Tiba-tiba, dua orang perempuan datang menemui Yamato dan Hiruma.

"Halo Cak, selamat datang di warung Mantap Jaya Pol-polan!" ucap gadis berambut Auburn alias Mamori.

"Yaa, cak, mau pesan apa? Dijamin mantap jaya!" lanjut gadis berkepang alias Karin menambahi.

"Wuuih... Ceweknya ayu-ayu tenan yooo...," ucap Yamato terpana.

"Iyo c*k... Nggarai cenat-cenut ae ati iki," ucap Hiruma latah*?*.

"Pesen lontong balap dua ya cak, ditunggu cak!" ucap Mamori langsung ngacir.

"Dijamin mantap jaya!" tambah Karin lagi.

Lalu, Karin dan Mamori pergi ke dalam. Yamato dan Hiruma mulai berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda numpang lewat mendekati Hiruma.

"Anu, permisi mas," ucap pemuda berambut hazel itu sedari menepuk pundak Hiruma, "boleh minta tolong?" katanya lagi.

"Ada apa mas?" tanya Yamato kepada pria hazel alias Sena.

"Gini mas... Saya mau ke gedung radio mantab jaya FM... Tau nggak di daerah mana?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Ooo... Dari sini mas lurus aja, turus belok kiri kalo ada perempatan kedua. Belok kiri lagi, lurus mentok. Nah, kalo jalan buntu ya ditabrak aja," jawab Hiruma ngawur.

"Oh ya sudah mas. Kalo gitu terimakasih ya mas," ucap Sena sedari menjabat tangan Hiruma.

"Waduh rek... Udah kaya lebaran ae jeh," jawab Hiruma. Lalu Sena pergi. Tiba-tiba, Karin dan Mamori tiba.

"Taraaa! Lontong balap ala mantap jaya polpolan tibaaa!" ucap Mamori.

"Nah, ini untuk cak Hiru, ini untuk cak Yamato!" ucap Karin menambahi.

"Owalah mbak... Teng ki yu mbak!" ucap Yamato sedari menerima 'racing balap'nya.

"Lho mbak, minumannya mana?" tanya Hiruma bingung.

"Lha, nang ngarepe sampeyan iku opo cak?" tanya Mamori sinis. Langsung ada _blitz, blitz, blitz_. Petir, gejedak gejeduk. Akhirnya Hiruma menatap di depannya. Dan langsung deh, semua di depannya teh teh teh dan teh.

"O iyo seh mbak. Hehehe," Hiruma menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Habis itu langsung digampar sepatu sama Sena.

"Yo wes lah! Dijamin mantap jaya!" ujar Karin. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Yamato dan Hiruma.

"Eh, sebenarnya asal usulnya lontong balap itu kayak gimana sih? Kok namanya kayak nggak ngeh gitu?" tanya Yamato kepada Hiruma.

"Ngene lo rek," Hiruma mulai bersikap kayak guru, "Jaman dulu itu banyak yang jualan lontong. Nah, saking banyaknya penjual lontong, seringkali kalo ada pembeli, penjualnya itu balap-balapan buat menerima pembeli itu. Sejak itulah lontong balap dinamakan. Liat aja, kalo pedagang lontong balap, pembelinya harus balap-balapan. Sungguh terlalu," jawab Hiruma sedari mengambil rambut palsunya bang haji Roma Iroma.

"Ooo.. Ngono to," ucap Yamato, "Ya udah, kita makan aja yu!" ajak Yamato.

"Sek sek sek, lontong balap nggak ada sambel petis wes kayak mangan sego kucing nggak pake tangan," ujar Hiruma sedari mengambil sambel petis, "wes ayo! Satu dua tiga,"

"Bissmillahirohmanirrohim," ucap Yamato dan Hiruma kompak. Yamato dan Hiruma memakan satu gigitan dari lontong balap. Dan langsunglah, mata berkobar-kobar, terlolong gak jelas. Akhirnya, Yamato dan Hiruma masuk dunia khayalan.

—**dunia khayalan cak Yamato dan cak Hiruma—**

Saat ini, Hiruma dan Yamato sedang naik mobil kayak yang buat Motojipi. Penonton banyak, pesaing banyak. Yah intinya, Hiruma dan Yamato sedang balapan mobil.

"He, ayo c*k! Seng cepet, ben lidahku orang cenat-cenut ae c*k!" ucap Hiruma sambil melet-meletin lidahnya karena kepedesan.

"Iya iya jeeeeh! Ini udah yang paling ceeepeeeeeeeeeeet! HUAAAH!" Yamato juga melet-meletin lidahnya gara-gara kepedesan. Karna kecepatan yang pertaMAX, akhirnya Yamato dan Hiruma sampe finish dan dapet juara pertama.

—**dunia khayalannya udah kadarluasaaa—**

Hiruma dan Yamato cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya semuanya basah, mata, mulut. Gara-gara kepedesan.

"Wuih... Emang bener-bener matap jaya," ujaar Hiruma udah K.O.

"Iyo rek... Mantap jaya polpolan...," ucap Yamato juga. "Ukh! Aduh... Perutku sakit iki... Aduh reek," ucap Yamato memegangi perutnya.

"OPO? KAMU HAMIL?" ucap Hiruma mendramatisir. Langsung ditabok Yamato.

"MBAHMU!" balas Yamato. "Ini aku kebanyakan sambel petisss!" jerit Yamato kesakitan.

"OOO! Ancene kowe iku yoo! Bisanya makanturubab, makanturubab, makanturubab nggak mbois blas!" ucap Hiruma memarahi Yamato.

"Yo wes lah! Kita poto aja yuk!" ujar Hiruma sedari mengambil kamera di sakunya, "cak Wo! Cak wo!"

"Opo rek?" tiba-tiba cak-Wo keluar.

"Cak, potoin aku sama Hiruma ya cak!" ujar Yamato. Lalu menyerahkan kamera, dan Hiruma serta Yamato berpose.

TIK

TIK

TIK

Sudah lima menit Hiruma dan Yamato senyum. Pegel cuy.

"Anjrit, lama banget sih," ujar Hiruma, "Cak wo! Cakwo!" tambah Hiruma melihat cak wo.

"Owalah, pantesan lama," Hiruma menepuk jidat, "Cak, cak. Dipoto pak, bukan digambar," ujar Hiruma. Sementara cak Wo nyengir. Akhirnya, mereka berdua dipoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kere T4pi Mbois<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah lima tahun semenjak tragedi lontong balap terjadi. Kini, Yamato berada di Jakarta, sedangkan Hiruma berada di Surabaya. Yamato berprofesi sebagai penyanyi, artis dll. Sedangkan Hiruma kini menjadi bupati Surabaya yang sedang membangun gedung Tosan.(Tontonan Surabaya Akhir Pekan)<p>

Drrt...

Tiba-tiba saja, Hp Hiruma berdentang. Lalu Hiruma mengangkat dan segera membaca SMS tersebut.

_Dari Yamato:_

_H3i jE|-|! In! Gu4, Yamato! P4 kabr U Hir? L0 udh lUp4 m gU3 g'? Et, t4pI gU3 gga b4akAl-'an lUp4 m U Hir! gU3 teTep Pr3ndss ma U!_

Hiruma yang membaca SMS itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Kagak ngerti.

'C*k, tulisane nggak mbois mblas,' batin Hiruma dalam hati. Yah, tulisannya nggak ngeh...

Drrrt...

Tiba-tiba lagi, Hp Hiruma nyala lagi. Tapi ini bukan SMS, melainkan telepon.

"Assalammualaikum?" ucap Yamato mengawali.

"Walaikumsallam, iki sopo yo rek?" tanya Hiruma kepada sang penelepon.

"Ini gua Hir, masa lu lupa?" tanya Yamato sekali lagi.

"Temenku yang namanya gua cuma ada dua," ucap Hiruma, "kalo nggak GUApleki, ya GUAteli," lanjut Hiruma ngawur pol.

"SWT deh lu Hir... Ini gua Hir, Yamato, Yamato!" ketus Yamato sedari geleng-geleng.

"OWALAH THA! Kon iku Yamato?" tanya Hiruma, "kowe iku yo... Cek urip ae kon! Nggak ndang matek ae kowe!" sentak Hiruma ngawur.

"Ya nggak lah... Malahan gua makin eksis," ujar Yamato dengan gaya _cool_nya yang tentu nggak kayak _to cool_(baca: tukul).

"Emangnya kamu ngapain? Terus, kamu dimana sekarang jeh! Wes nggak ada kabare!" tukas Hiruma kangen.

"Aku maen film, namanya; Ada Apa Dengan Lintah. Terus, aku sekarang di Jakarta. Gitu lho!" jawab Yamato mantap.

"Owalah yo! Berarti kowe tambah tajir yo?" tanya Hiruma.

"Iya dong, gua gitu loh!" sengok Yamato.

"Owalah... Aku lho tambah kere," ucap Hiruma melas.

"Loh? Bupati kayak kamu kok bisa kere ya Hir?" tanya Yamato bingung.

"Ngene lo rek," Hiruma mulai kaya cak Wo, "jaman sekarang sudah banyak korupsi sana-sini. Liat aja si Gayus Tambunan itu, wih... Gila... Uangku habis bis bis bis," ujar Hiruma melas.

"Oo... Ngono tha. Lha itu orang 'kan lagi lihat tennis di bali ya? Oh ya, ibu-ibu yang disebelahnya Gayus itu ternyata maen satu film sama aku lho! Kalo nggak salah namanya... Dian Sastrowimantapjoyo!" ujar Yamato jayus.

"Lha kamu sendiri, kamu kere tapi penampilanmu masih mbois alias keren," ujar Yamato.

"Lho, ngene-ngene yo Bupati rek. Seng penting, kere tapi mbois rek!" ujar Hiruma.

"Eh, aku juga ya dapet kabar. Katanya video orang mirip kita beredar. Kalo nggak salah judulnya; Lontong Balap, Hilu Yama Juniol, Seng Penting Heppi. Nah, yang terbaru itu Keong Racun," ujar Yamato. Terus deh semuanya langsung klik video Keong Racunnya Hiruma dan Yamato. Siapa sih yang nggak pengen liat cowok aduhai nyanyi Keong Racun? Yang matanya melotot, idungnya pas-pasan?*?*

"Ooo... Yang itu tha... Arep tak gampar ae yang bikin," ujar Hiruma memamerkan otot-ototnya yang nyuri dari ayam kampung sebelah.

"Eh Hiru, coba deh lu keluar. Ada gua, yuk jalan-jalan!" ajak Yamato. Sementara Hiruma akhirnya keluar dan jalan-jalan bersama Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiruma <strong>& **Yamato**

Dua orang sahabat yang terpencar dari Surabaya dan Jakarta. Mencari kekayaan masing-masing. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua dipersatukan lagi untuk makan racing lontong atau lontong balap.

* * *

><p>Selama di perjalanan, Hiruma dan Yamato naek motor ketemu bonek. Ada juga si Cerberus naek motor, alias si Asu. Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan juga Hiruma dan Yamato lewat sekolahannya yang ngetik. Pas di-dada-dada, Hiruma melempar batu ke yang melambaikan tangan. Itu tandanya dia nggak kuat kayak di Masih Dunia Lain.<p>

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di warung Cak Wo yang sekarang udah _in_. Nggak kayak lesehan gitu.

Mereka berdua mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan.

"Cak Wo! Cak Wo!" ucap Hiruma memanggil Cak Wo. Tiba-tiba bukan Cak Wo yang datang, melainkan dua orang gadis.

"Selamat datang di Warung Mantap Jaya polpolan cak!" ucap Mamori dengan _wink_nya.

"Dijamin mantap jaya!" ucap Karin.

"Wuih... Cewek'e ayu-ayu reek...," ucap Hiruma yang matanya langsung lope-lope.

"Atiku jadi cenat-cenut iki!" ucap Yamato yang nari kayak SM*SH.

"Opo rek?" tanya cak Wo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Langsung deh, keduanya gedebrak-gedebruk jatuh tak menentu melihat cak Wo yang mukanya masih kayak gembel. Malahan sekarang jadi ketua Persatuan Gembel Sedunia(Pegemnia).

#

Akhirnya Yamato dan Hiruma memesan makanan seperti biasa dan makan di warung tersebut. Tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut hazel datang menemui Yamato dan Hiruma.

"Anu, permisi mas," ucap Sena nyegat Yamato dan Hiruma.

"Loh, dia 'kan yang dulu di warungnya cak Wo ya?" tanya Yamato.

"Iya mas, saya sekarang udah jadi pembawa berita," ucap Sena. Beritanya Sena namanya Berita Jaya. Sena kalo baca berita pake kumis palsu. Dan bacanya udah kayak kelas satu SD. Baca nggak pake spasi.

"Saya mau cari yang punya, tau nggak?" tanya Sena.

"Itu lho mas, yang orangnya mukanya kayak gembel. Pake kopyah dan kayak tukang tambal ban... Eh, sate mas," ucap Hiruma.

"Oya gitu... Makasih mas," ucap Sena menyodorkan tangannya, mau salaman.

"Waduh rek... Wis koyo lebaran ae c*k atek salaman barang," ucap Hiruma. Sena akhirnya pergi.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, buat gedung Tosanmu, kamu minjem sementara di siapa?" tanya Yamato kepada Hiruma.

"Pertamane aku minjem di Kyai **Taka**dauang. Ato Kyai Taka," ucap Hiruma.

"Lha terus, udah dipinjemin?" tanya Yamato. Hiruma geleng geleng. Tiba-tiba, Hiruma mulai menceritakan.

**-maripergikemasasilam—**

"Kyai Taka, awak dewe mau minjem duite iso pak?" tanya Hiruma kepada Taka yang sedang ngeleseh.

"Walah yo... Sebenernya saya ini mau minjemin, tapi uanya habis semua," ujar Taka sambil melengos.

"Loh, emang sampeyan dodolan opo?" tanya Hiruma bingung.

"Kulakan rombeng besi tua," ucap Kyai Taka sedari mengelus-elus sapinya. Ingat, bukan SAPIra.

"Lha, kok bisa nggak ada uang itu kayak gimana sih? Emang sampeyan rombeng opo?" tanya Hiruma makin bingung.

"Kulakan rombenge TRANSFORMER,"

**-wesyowesmari—**

"Owalah... Kalo gitu aku minjemin kamu uang yo. Itung-itung utangku pas aku kere dulu," ucap Yamato.

"Yang itu nggak usah dipikirin! Aku ikhlas c*k!" ucap Hiruma marah.

"Loh, ini bener Hiru," ucap Yamato lagi.

"Wes tha! Ojo guyon ae c*k!" ucap Hiruma makin marah.

"MBOK KIRO AKU GUYON'AAA?" tanya Yamato langsung OOC. Naik darah, kukunya tajam cemerlang, langsung kayak setan. Sementara Hiruma makin takut kayak wajahnya Sule.

"Wes, iki lho!" ujar Yamato sedari menyerahkan koper. Hiruma segera membukanya.

"Loh? Opo iki?" tanya Hiruma bingung melihat koper berisikan 'Onde-Onde Panas'.

"Heheh, salah. Itu makan siangku men," ucap Yamato, "Nah ini baru betul," lanjut Yamato sedari menyerahkan uangnya kepada Hiruma. Hiruma langsung bling-bling liat uang bergambar cak Wo nyengir geje.

"Hee! Tengs yo rek!" ucap Hiruma kepada Yamato. Yamato hanya tersenyum.

"Iyo jeh!" jawab Yamato.

"Guk... Guk! Nggak gelem cewek asu a rek?" tanya Cerberus dengan cewek anjing. Yang lasung disawat watu sama Hiruma.

.

**[ di lesehan cak Wo dulu bersama Hiruma dan Kyai Taka ]**

Di lesehan cak Wo yang ini, Hiruma dan Kyai Taka makan bareng. Makannya tentu sate kelapa yang enak banget.

"Wih, enak banget ya satenya. Jadi pengen nyoba di rumah," batin Taka, "cak Wo! Cak Wo!" panggil Taka kepada cak Wo.

"Opo rek?" tanya cak Wo kepada Taka.

"Ngene pak, ini sate kelapane sampeyan kok enak banget. Asale teko opo?" tanya Taka.

"Seng endi sek... Seng coklat opo putih?" tanya cak Wo.

"Lo pak, itu 'kan dialognya film yang kemaren pak," ujar Hiruma. Sementara cak Wo cuma nyengir gara-gara salah baca naskah 'Yama Hilu Juniol'.

"Wes, ngene lo pak, ini sate kelapane sampeyan kok enak banget. Asale teko opo?" tanya Taka bingung.

"Teko daging sapi," ucap cak Wo cepat.

"Ooo... Pantesan enak," ucap Taka. Yang tiba-tiba tersadar, "Eh? Daging sapi?" tiba-tiba, Taka melihat sapinya yang tangan kirinya hilang.

"SAPIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak histeris Taka. Semetara cak Wo cuma senyum-senyum. Dasar, watados. Wajah tanpa dosa...

* * *

><p><strong>O MARI... Eh, OWARI.<strong>

**[ flashback bentar, waktu Hiruma dan Yamato kecil ]**

"Asik maen bola! Hole main bola!" teriak Hiruma dan Yamato main sundul-sundulan di taman bola. Tiba-tiba, sinar laser mengenai bola Hiruma.

"ADUH! Sopo iki seng maen laser barang? Nggak mbois blas!" maki Hiruma. Tiba-tiba, tiga orang datang.

"Bukanbukanbukan," jawab yang berkepala lebat sampai menutupi matanya. Dengan baju bertuliskan nama 'Ikin'.

"Bukan kita kok," ujar si kembar dari kepala lebat dengan baju bertuliskan nama 'Ukin'.

"Iya kok, bukan kita. Itu, cak Wo," ujar orang yang tidak berkepala lebat dengan baju bertuliskan nama 'Dhan'. Jadi, posisi Dhan ditengah. Kalo mereka dibaca jadi; Ukin Dhan Ikin.

"Opo rek, ojo tukaran ae yo...," ujar cak Wo. Langsung dilempar bola sama Gonzales dan disinari laser sama Upin Ipin.

* * *

><p><strong>Wis Mari.<strong>

**kolomcurhatS:** karena lagi asik-asik nyanyi Chaiya-Chaiya, entah kenapa saya mulai menggila untuk bikin fic humor yang jayusnya mantap jaya sentosa. Kukuku~*gila*

AAA... Judulnya nggak pas nih =_= Saya lagi kehabisan ide. Tapi kalo nulis humor entah kenapa saya lebih cepet nyelesainnya daripada yang hurutkomferet ato angest*?*. Btw, videonya silakan dicari di Youtube; Antonim dan Grammar Suroboyo. Nggak ngakak, berarti kotak tertawa Anda rusak! xD*copas dari Squidward*

Repiu? =)))


End file.
